deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Barzam/Imperial Japanese Army Vs Blackshirts
Overview World War II was the most devastating war in human history. The Imperial Japanese Army fought in Asia while the Blackshirts mainly operated in Europe and Africa. Though they were on the same side, it is now to see who is the deadliest... 1943 5 Vs 5 Voting ends 20th November. Delayed to 30th November due to refinements of weapon description and lack of votes at the time. Voting is over. Imperial Japanese Army Experience The Imperial Japanese Army fought the National Revolutionary Army, Chinese Communist Party. Red Army, Dutch Army, US Army, US Marine Corps and various resistances as of 1943 Miscellanious The Imperial Japanese Army's morale is not easy to break, earning the fear of Allied soldiers as to the point of not being human at all. Blackshirts Experience Blackshirts has engaged the British Army, Free French Forces and various militias as of 1943 Miscellanious The Blackshirts are the right-hand of Benito Mussolini and their methods are brutal. They will be a formidable foe for the Japanese. X-Factors The following X-Factors should be considered in the fight alongside the weapons both warriors are using: *Psychological Warfare *Strategy *Combat Experience *Endurance *Intelligence *Creativity *Brutality The Battle In an alternate version of World War II, Imperial Japan has joined the Allies. In the invasion of Italy, the Imperial Japanese Army is sent to support the Western Allies. In order to reach them, they will have to go through an evacuated town... IJA: 5 BlackShirts: 5 A five-man squad of the Japanese Army enter the abandoned town of Sangue. Going through the town was the only way to reach the Western Allies in time to rendevous for the attack on Rome. However, they did not know that they were not alone in the eerily quiet town. The Blackshirts were scattered around the town. They were under orders to decimate the enemy that dares to cross the town to Rome. So far they have eliminated a British and an American squad by using the town to their advantage. There are blackshirts hiding in the buildings and a sniper armed with a Caracano near the entrance. A Japanese soldier's head exploded from a shot from the sniper. The rest of the squad immediately scattered to prevent themselves from being the next prey. IJA: 4 As a Japanese soldier ran through a narrow street, another blackshirt appeared with the Model 38 submachine gun. The Japanese soldier attempted to fire but the gun was jammed at a horrible timing. A barrage of bullets from the Model 38 was the last thing he saw... IJA: 3 A Japanese soldier carrying the Type 99 light machine gun realised that he has to move to higher ground. He entered a building and proceeded to climb up the stairs. Meanwhile, the sniper realised that his location is compromised The Japanese soldier can reach the highest level, the sniper had him on sight and fired his Carcano. The Japanese soldier was quick enough to cover himself from the line of sight. He got out his Type 97 Hand Grenade and threw it to the sniper's floor. The grenade detonated under the sniper and the body fell down to the ground floor. With the threat gone, the Japanese soldier reached the top of the building, starting to mantle his light machine gun to aim at the town's centre identified by a fountain. Blackshirts: 4 Another Japanese soldier was still running away from the sniper. He ran through a small passageway that 2 Blackshirts were hiding in. The leading blackshirt ordered his subordinate to prepare the Breda 30 while he fights the Japanese soldier in case he is killed. The blackshirt charged at him with his bayonet-attached Carcano but his attempt to thrust the heart was averted by the Arisaka. The Japanese soldier stabbed the blackshirt's neck with his rifle in return. Before he could run off, the other blackshirt was able to set up the light machine gun in time to kill him shortly after. Blackshirts: 3 IJA: 2 The Japanese sergeant knew that he was safe from the sniper. He entered a house but he left the door open. The submachine gun wielding Blackshirt saw the door was opened and suspected that a Japanese was inside. He activated his grenade and threw it through the window. The Japanese sergeant saw the red Italian grenade immediately threw it back to it's sender before it could blow up in his face. Blackshirts: 2 The Japanese sergeant moved towards the centre of the town. The blackshirt machine gunner saw him walking through the alley and attempted to fire but the Breda 30 was jammed. He saw the Japanese cautiously walking away and used the opportunity to recover his fallen comrade's Carcano. He attempted to attack from behind but he was quickly shot down from the sergeant's Nambu. Blackshirts: 1 the blackshirt sergeant hid in the building near the town centre. He saw the Japanese sergeant running towards the town centre. He slammed the door at the Japanese to stun him long enough to shoot him. The Japanese was stunned only for a short time and punched the Italian in the eye. The two sergeants were immediately engaged in a fist fight with neither of them able to land a blow. The fight took them to the centre of the town and they attempted to wrestle each other into the fountain. The Japanese sergeant was kicked in the groin and pushed into the fountain. The Blackshirt got out his Beretta M1935 and shot him on the spot with the fountain's water changing to blood. IJA: 1 The Japanese machine gunner witnessed his sergeant's death from the roof. He fired the light machine gun in rage. Though the bullets were flying randomly, one was able to hit the blackshirt in the heart and push him into the water. Blackshirts: 0 Tha Japanese machine gunner ran to the fountain to make sure the blackshirt was dead. After the confirmation that he was dead, he shouted "Tennoheika Banzai!" to the air. The warcry was heard all over the town. WINNER: Imperial Japanese Army Expert's Opinion Category:Blog posts